The present invention relates to surgical devices and techniques, and more particularly to an improved means and method for closing a severed sternum following major chest surgery.
During the course of a major thoracic surgical procedure, particularly that of open heart surgery, the sternum is split longitudinally to allow sufficient access to the organs within the thoracic cavity. Upon completion of the surgical procedure, the sternum must be rejoined and closed securely to insure proper healing. Such sternal closure has heretofore typically involved the use of several suture wires each individually looped through matching holes on either side of the severed sternum. The wire loops, each brought transversely together in front of the sternum, are hand tensioned to rejoin the sternum, twisted together to secure its closure and snipped above the twist.
Aside from the inherent disadvantage of substantially prolonging an already complex and traumatic surgical procedure by the handling of separate suture wires, the sternum closing technique described above can lead to numerous adverse consequences due primarily to the tensioned, transversely oriented wire loops cutting through the sternum. Such cutting of the sternum can cause bleeding and result in macerative damage to the cartilage and associated muscle tissue with a consequent increase in postoperative discomfort and in the time required for healing.